Blissful Days and Sinful Nights
by stui
Summary: A collection of mostly RoyEd oneshots with some other odd pairings thrown in for flavor. Not all are romance, not all are happy.
1. Flirting

**Takanoru- **I'm back! And I've brought the sequel to my drabbles with me. I've had several of these one-shots for awhile. The only thing keeping me back was the lack of a title XP I'm gonna try to make it to 50. Ideas are _always_ welcome. Enjoy!

-I'm only doing this once-

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, it would be a RoyEd yaoi and those two yelling at each other would be considered flirting XD

**Summary- **A collection of RoyEd one-shots with other odd pairings thrown in for flavor. Not all are romance, not all are happy.

**Flirting**

The walk home was cold, being December, and it was about to get colder. Roy walked with his arm around Ed's waist, keeping him close and both of them warm. As they walked by a small restaurant, two girls cam out and instantly spotted Roy. He returned their glance with a smirk and a wink and the girls melted. Ed noticed these small gestures yet stayed where he was. One minute and thirty-eight seconds later he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What was that?"

"Hm?"

"Back there. The two girls."

"That?" Roy laughed, "that was just innocent flirting."

"You don't need to flirt. You have me," Ed said as he pulled away and began to lose body heat.

"I'm well aware of that, but don't you enjoy making women swoon with nothing but a sweet smile?"

"Um…I'm not really…you're more of the type that they like," he said softly.

Roy smirked, "That's even better, I won't have to worry about them then."

Ed looked at him, "What?"

"I'll have you all to myself."

"Do I need to worry about them?"

"No."

"Okay, now open the door. You've got the keys and I'm cold."

That night, Roy showed Ed just how much he belonged to him.

-.-

The next morning Roy woke and stumbled into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and written across his forehead was the word 'MINE'. He picked up the nearest cloth, lathered it with soap and began to scrub. He removed the cloth only to see that the word was still there. Ed appeared in the doorway with an evil grin on his face.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"With permanent ink!"


	2. Timing

**Takanoru- **I was quite proud of myself with this one. Enjoy!

**Timing**

Havoc needed advice on how to get a girl he was after. He sought this advice from Edward since the colonel had been so busy lately, he just assumed his boyfriend would be the next best thing.

"Well, I'm not sure what to tell you," Ed said as they neared Roy's office, "but what I've heard is that timing is important when you talk to her."

"Timing…"

"Yeah," Ed placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door, "timing is…very…important."

His mind froze. He couldn't move. This is the last thing he expected Roy to do to him. Now, he was kissing some blond on his desk. He didn't even look ashamed. When Ed realized he could, he ran.

"Ed, wait!" Havoc yelled, running after him, but he was gone. He returned to the office to find the colonel missing as well. "He must have gone after him."

-.-

The next day Roy walked in drinking his coffee as if nothing was wrong. He sat down and glanced at the clock on his desk.

"Have you seen Ed? He's usually here by now."

"He's probably avoiding you." Havoc replied darkly.

"Well I did tell him I had a mission for him today."

"What?"

"He's avoiding me because he has a mis-"

"What the hell, sir. How are you acting like nothing happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ when Ed walked in on you while you were kissing some girl."

"You must have me mistaken."

"No, I saw you and you looked rather proud of yourself."

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't me."

"You looked straight at us!"

"No…wait a second…that damn shape shifter!"

"What?"

"I have to go find Ed."

Roy left the office and head for the dorms, hoping to find him there. He knocked on the room he shared with his brother. No answer. Roy went to the only other place he could be- the library. Just as he thought, he saw the tiny teen sitting at a table covered with books and research papers. Roy made a move towards him. The sound of his footstep made Ed look up. He returned his gaze to the book, clenched his fists the closed the book. He stood up and grabbed his jacket without making a noise. As Ed tried to leave, Roy grabbed his arm.

"Ed, wait."

"Let go of me."

Roy took Ed's chin in his hand and turned his face towards him. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. Ed turned away and tried to escape again. Roy wasn't letting him go.

"Ed, I would never betray you."

"They what do you call what you did?" Ed yelled.

"That wasn't me."

"Then who was it!"

"That damn homunculus."

"…Really?..." Ed asked, calming down.

"Yes," Roy replied and he brushed the boy's bangs out of his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Ed's before deepening the kiss. They parted and Ed looked at Roy with a small smile. "Let's go home."

-.-

When Roy came in that morning, Havoc was going to give him every piece of his confused mind.

"Hey, Hawkeye, is the colonel here?"

"Yes, Jean, he's in his office."

Havoc marched up to Roy's office door. He knocked loudly, but got no response.

"Sir?" he said as he slowly opened the door. Again, he saw Roy kissing a blond on his desk. Once he saw the automail, he knew order had been restored. He began to leave but Ed's voice stopped him.

"What did I tell you about timing, Havoc?"

"It's very important."

"Remember that."

"I will, chief."

**Takanoru- **poor Havoc. Where's a camera (or Hughes) when you need it? I will try to update every weekend. Maybe a little bit more since I'm on a 2-week vacation. Thanks for the awesome reviews! I luff you all!

"Well, I'm off to destroy Canada. They've had it too good for too long."

– the genie from Fairly Oddparents


	3. Talk of Kids

**Takanoru- **Merry almost X-mas for all who celebrate! I've been meaning to update sooner but I've been _really_ lazy lately (that's the point of a vacation right?) this one was inspired by my niece and nephew who live with me. They are evil. They are demons. They aren't toilet trained.

**Talk of Kids**

Roy glanced over his newspaper to his little lover that was finishing his breakfast.

"Hey, Ed…"

"Mmyeah?"

"Have you ever thought about kids?"

"Only when I'm around Hughes."

"No I mean us having kids."

Ed swallowed and stood up. He patted his chest, head and legs then look at Roy.

"I don't feel a sex change coming anytime soon so you…what?"

Roy's laughter interrupted his sarcasm.

"Obviously, Ed, we'd have to adopt."

"I'm not changing any diapers. When I was little, I was toilet trained at one and a half because I hated poopin' in my own pants. That's just disgusting!"

Roy laughed again. "Fine we'll get a four-year-old so I won't miss you so much while you're away on missions."

"Why a four-year-old?"

"You would both have the same attention span, destructive nature and you would both be about the same height. It would be like you weren't even gone."

That did it. As Ed began to rant the phone rang. Roy picked it up. "Hello?"

"He, Roy!" How are you and Ed doing?"

"We're fine, Maes. Is something going on?"

"You never cease to amaze me. Yeah, Gracia and I want to go out this afternoon and I as wondering if you two could watch Elisia for us."

"Maes, I think we might have something planned-"

"Thanks, you're a great friend! Be over as soon as you can!" he said as quickly as he could before Roy could object and then slammed the phone down.

"…Ed…"

"Yeah?"

"…we're babysitting…"

Ed gave him a 'what-the-hell's-wrong-with-you?' look. "Who?"

"Elisia."

Ed sighed in relief. "You had me worried for a minute. The way Hughes talks about his precious angel this should be easy."

"I hope you're right."

-.-

They didn't even get a chance to knock on the door before it swung open and Maes ushered them in.

"Hey you two! You remember my lovely wife, Gracia." The young woman that had entered the room gave them a wave and a warm smile. A small girl bounded into the room and stopped beside her daddy. "And of course, Elisia." He bent down and picked her up. "Elisia you remember your Uncle Roy and Uncle Ed right?"

"Of course I do!" she said with a big grin.

"Alright then. We'll be back later. Be good." He set Elisia down and kissed her forehead, "Bye!"

"Bye, Daddy!"

The door closed and Elicia stood facing it. She turned her head to look at her 'uncles'. Evil glinted in her eyes as she spoke. "We're gonna have lots of fun." She ran and pounced on Ed, pushing him onto the couch. The girl grinned and leapt off of him, running into the kitchen. Roy ran after her only to find the room empty. "Elisia?" He looked around the room, opening cabinet doors when he felt a hard object break on the side of his face, releasing a cold, slimy substance. An egg. She was in the doorway tossing another egg in the air. She threw it at him but he dodged it, making it break on the wall behind him. Ed walked in to the room and Elicia darted out.

"You may need to clean that up, Roy."

"Shut up and go find the kid."

Ed wandered out to find Elisia drawing all over the walls.

"You may need to clean this up, Edward," she said and ran off. Roy came out egg-free and smirking. Ed glared at him and began to clean up the doodles.

-.-

Many frustrating hours later, while Roy was picking up the toys Elisia had bombarded them the two with, he heard the doorknob jiggle as Maes and Gracia opened the door and walked in.

"Hello every…oh." He quieted and he glanced at the couch. Ed was laying on his back, asleep, with Elisia on his chest, just as tired as he. Maes smiled and picked up the tiny girl.

"Thanks, Roy. Thank Ed for me too when he wakes up."

"I will," he said as he bent down and scooped the sleeping teen into his arms.

-.-

On the way home, Ed woke, yet Roy still carried him.

"Do you still want kids?"

Roy kissed his forehead.

"You're more of a handful than she was."

"You could never replace me anyway."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! There's no one out there like me. Just think of what our kids would be like."

Roy waked up to the door and opened it, setting Ed down inside. His trademark smirk was set in place. "I can't imagine it so let's find out."

**Takanoru- **Roy is bad. They don't need kids. Nor do I. I hate kids. Annoying sons of bi…biscuit eaters. Anyhoo… I'll try to update sometime next week before Saturday. If not, it'll be here Saturday…hopefully…


	4. Mission

**Takanoru-** yeah, yeah, yeah, the update's a day late. I was stuck babysitting those little sons of bitches (**Midori-Jester –** there, is that better:P) yesterday. My brother's girlfriend usually does it but _nooooo _since my brother had the day off, she wanted to spend the day with him. ... to make things _even _better 'daddy' (oldest brother) wanted the night off (he leaves for work at 2:30pm gets home around 11) he went and spent the night at my other brother's house…………. I don't think those damn kids stopped crying while he was away. Ever since I started babysitting, I realized there is a difference between love and like. I love my niece and nephew to death but I don't like them at all. Okay, venting done. Enjoy. This is from Havoc's point of view.

**Mission**

I'm on a mission. A mission that requires great concentration. I was ordered to watch the colonel, secretly, and write a report on his actions.

Day 1

The colonel was forced by Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, at gunpoint, to complete his paperwork. After completion he went home.

Day 2

Colonel Mustang came in complaining of his lack of sleep. He was again forced into doing his paperwork but got out of it by sending the lieutenant out to refill his coffee mug. Once she left, he locked himself and Edward Elric in his office. Fullmetal left his office his his hair undone and his clothes disheveled. I know they don't like each other but I never would have thought they would actually fight. Neither of them had any bruises to show but the colonel's desk was trashed. Everything was on the floor yet he completed hi paperwork and promptly left.

Day 3

He came in today in a better mood He finished his paperwork on time. Fullmetal returned from a mission and came to give his report to the colonel. It took a lot longer than I would have expected. I needed to ask them both a few questions so when I thought they had had enough time, I knocked on the door. I didn't get an answer. I knocked again. "Sir?" I slowly began to open the door but regretted doing so soon after. When I peered inside, I saw Fullmetal straddling the colonel. Whether they were kissing or not, I couldn't tell. As Mustang began to lift Edward onto his desk, he spotted me. "Havoc!"

"Sorry, sir!" I said, and then slammed the door closed. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it Lieutenant Colonel Hughes stopped in front of me and grinned. "You walked in on them didn't you?" "Yeah…" I said as I pulled out a pack of matches and set the report on fire. "I guess I can't turn that in."

"Nope." Hughes replied. He handed me a photo of his daughter and walked away. I held back the urge to set that ablaze as well. I put it away and went off to find a way that would rid the image of those two together from my mind.

**Takanoru- **I got the idea for this from the episode The Bachelor Lieutenant. The next one-shot is gonna be angsty. Woo hoo! Go angst! I will update on time. I hope.


	5. Not a Morning Person

**Takanoru- **You'll have to wait until next week for angst. In its place, some RoyEd. Enjoy.

**Not a Morning Person**

After being away on a mission for two weeks, Ed was ready for a good nights sleep in a comfortable bed. Roy, as much as he missed him, let him sleep.

-.-

Ed had never been a morning person no matter how well he slept. He would lay in bed, semi-conscious, for several hours before even thinking of pulling the warm blankets off of himself. Roy would take advantage of this and annoy him until he got up.

-.-

"Good morning!" Roy said happily.

"Mmmmhmmm…" the lump of blankets replied. Roy smirked and climbed into bed. He found the boy and snaked his arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"It's time to get up," he whispered.

"Mmmnooo…screw off…" Ed muttered. Roy grinned and licked his ear.

"EWW! WHAT THE HELL!" Ed yelled as he turned over, grabbed his ear and glared at his lover. "Ah you're alive." Ed just buried his face in Roy's chest.

"I'm making breakfast."

"Good for you."

Roy crawled out of bed and grabbed the many comforters that were hiding his lover. He pulled all of them of them off of the bed and dropped them on the floor. Ed curled into a tight ball. Roy, seeing that his mission was complete, went to finish cooking. Not long after the stolen blanket incident, Ed appeared in the kitchen glaring at Roy.

"I hate you."

"You do now."

"You know I'm not a morning person."

"Yeah, you do your best work at night."

Ed blushed. "You're cruel."

Roy smirked. "I try."

**Takanoru- **I sleep like Ed does. I'm on auto-pilot until about noon. . I will make myself write the angsty one-shot. That's what history and biology are for.


	6. Stars

**Takanoru- **This isn't really what I call _angsty._ I don't know what category to put it in but I made it into song fic! It's t.A.T.u's song, Stars. Since I can't translate Russian into English, you'll have to do without the Russian rap that occurs twice. Enjoy.

**Stars**

Are we really that wrong?

Is our relationship so forbidden that your subordinates avert their eyes away from you because they're ashamed? Or because they don't understand?

Or is it because I'm fifteen?

_How did we ever go this far?_

We kept quiet for so long. Word of us being together still hasn't spread far. None of the higher-ups know.

_You touch my hand and start the car_

_And for the first time in my life_

I thought Hughes would support us.

_I'm crying_

I thought wrong. Completely wrong. He got angry with you and made it seem as if I was seduced into your bed.

_Are we in space? Do we belong?_

I tried calming him down. I tried telling him age doesn't matter. My attempts were in vain.

_Someplace where no one calls it wrong_

_And like the stars we burn away_

_The miles_

I haven't figured out how you go to work everyday. I wouldn't be able to stand the awkward silences.

_How did we ever get this far?_

_I shouldn't have to be this hard_

_Now for the first time in my life_

Your strength has always kept me stable.

_I'm flying_

After people found out about us, I thought about breaking up, only so your dream of Fuhrer wouldn't be ruined.

_Are we in love? Do we deserve?_

_To bear the shame of this whole world?_

You just held me and told me that you would throw everything away for me.

_And like the night we camouflage_

_Denial_

I've already thrown everything away. All I can do is love you.

_How did we ever go this far?_

_You touch my hand and start the car_

_And for the first time in my life_

I don't know why everyone is twisting it so much. They blame you, not me. It's not like I'm innocent or anything.

_Are we in love? Do we deserve?_

_To bear the shame of this whole world?_

_And like the night we camouflage_

I feel so helpless. All I can do is love you.

_Denial_

That's all I can do.

**Takanoru- **I always read RoyEd fics that are fluffy, happy, funny, or sweet. They have always been accepted, never shunned (at least the ones I've read) I finally got this thing posted, so I'm happy. As for next week's… o.O


	7. Yes and No

**Takanoru- **I need sleep. Finding out that Inuyasha and Samurai Champloo have both been moved to 12:30 am didn't help my situation. The results of lack of sleep come in the form of ideas for fics. Enjoy.

**Yes and No**

Roy propped his head up with one hand as he lazily scribbled his signature on another sheet of paper work and glanced at the never ending stack that had yet to be signed. A knock sounded at his office door.

_Relief. _"Yes?" was all Roy could get out in his tired state. Hughes walked in. _Or not._

"Hey, Ro…is something wrong?"

"No."

"You look tired. I mean, more tired than your paper work tired. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

Hughes folded his arms across his chest. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Roy sighed. "Yes." "You always hide things from me. I tell you everything. I'm feeling cheated here, Roy," Hughes sat down on the couch, "we haven't really talked in awhile. Have you found yourself a wife yet? In your condition, you really need someone to take care of you." When Roy didn't answer Maes just continued to talk. "Have you gone a date lately?"

"Yes."

"Would I know her?"

Roy smirked. "Yes."

"Does she work for the military?"

"Yes."

"Fraternizing is bad, Roy. So… is she a brunette?"

"No."

"Blond?"

"Yes."

"Riza?"

"No."

"What? Riza is the only blond woman I know that works for the military. You must be gay. The only other blonds I can think of are Armstrong, Havoc and…"the door slammed open revealing the last golden haired boy Hughes missed. He came and flopped down on the couch without saying a word to either of the other men. Maes looked from the teen to the colonel. "Ed?"

Roy smiled. "Yes."

**Takanoru- **short, I know, but my thoughts were on skool this week, sadly. Thanks for the awesome reviews!


	8. Just Brush My Hair

**A/N: **I'm back and better than before. . D'you wanna know what my comeback pairing is? Elricest. Surprise, surprise. Just for those that don't enjoy incest I wrote a RoyEd fic to prevent flames so just skip ahead. Enjoy, loves.

Just Brush My Hair

A loud clash and moans of agony came from the bathroom of the Rockbell house.

"Ed?" Al said, rising from his seat on the couch to investigate. He walked to the door from where the sounds were coming from and slowly peeked inside.

"Ed? Are you okay?" Al asked, stepping inside when he wasn't pushed out.

"Aaaal…," Ed whined.

"Yea—oh my gosh! What happened?"

Ed's hair was tangled, knotted and some strands were slightly burnt. Al walked over to him and gingerly touched the crispy part of his hair. It seemed to crack under his fingers and some hairs fell to the floor.

"What did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything," Ed retorted "_That_ thing almost set my hair ablaze!" He glared and pointed at an object lying on the floor.

"Winry's hairdryer?"

"It's Winry's, eh? No wonder it's so sadistic."

Al shook his head and picked up a brush from the counter. "Do you want me to fix your hair?"

Ed looked from Al to the hairdryer, to the brush, to the hairdryer and back to Al. "Please?"

"Grab the spray bottle and come on."

The two walked into the living room and Al seated himself on the couch and Ed sat beside him. "Nope. You sit on the floor," said Al, pointing to the space in front of him.

"Why?"

"It's easier for me to reach you. Now sit."

Ed let out a disgruntled sigh, grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it on the floor before sitting down. Al smiled and said, "Now my princess I'm going to completely soak your head and unless you go topless your shirt may get dampened as well."

"I'm already wet. I just got out of the shower. Why else do you think I was blow-drying my hair?"

"Easy brother I was only teasing and your shirt's dry."

"Fine." Ed grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Water bottle," Al said, holding out a hand. Ed reluctantly gave it to him. Cold water soon began to drip down Ed's neck.

"Aaah! What the hell, Al? My hair not my back!"

"It is in your hair!"

"Not all of it!"

"I'm _soooo_ sorry. I'll wipe it off with your shirt."

"No! It's fine I guess it was just the shock."

"Okay, well get over it because here comes some more," Al laughed as he sprayed Ed's shoulder blades.

"Gaaah!" Ed yelled then turned on his younger brother and tried to snatch the water bottle away from him. Al laughed and quickly sat on the bottle. Knowing the rules of their commonly played 'Keep Away' game, Ed slid his hands beneath his brother, the right grabbing the bottle and the left grabbing a little more. They grinned and smirked at each other and suppressed snickers in case Winry or Pinako wonders what the noise is and checks on them. Ed turned around, keeping the bottle, and tossed Al the brush.

"Let's try not to get caught anymore."

"We've only been caught once and that wasn't even bad," said Al, picking through the matted mess.

"Not bad? Poor Fuery found us with my tongue in your mouth and he nearly passed out."

"But he didn't."  
"Yeah and Havoc was just cheering us on. Ouch! Al, just brush my hair. Don't rip it out."

"But it's like a dirty kitty bed!"

"Don't you mean rat's nest?"

"No."

They sat in silence with an occasional "Ouch!" from Edward and a "Sorry!" from Alphonse until Ed's hair was tangle-free.

"Do you want me to braid it?"

"Sure but make it fast. My leg is numb."  
Al's nimble fingers swiftly twisted Ed's thick golden hair into a perfect braid. He then untied his own hair and used the band to secure the braid.

"Are you done?"

Al tugged Ed's hair, forcing him to look up. "Yep," he replied, planting a small kiss on his brother's lips. Winry walked into the room, looking around then letting her eyes fall on the boys.

"Have you two seen the small red tool box that holds all my screws?"

Al shook his head and Ed grabbed the back of his head. "Will you quit pulling my hair?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Would you like to pull mine?"

"Yes!"

Winry picked up the toolbox she'd been searching for and stared at the boys. "You two play nice."

Ed waved a hand at her to shoo her away and said, "We save nice for later." She sighed and said, "What is wrong with you?" then walked out. Al giggled then leaned down to whisper in Ed's ear.

"It may be wrong but it feels so right."

"Damn right."

**A/N: **I love evil Al.


	9. Secret Stash

**A/N: **I knew there was a reason for my math class.

Secret Stash

A soft knock was heard on the door. The colonel's pen stopped scratching along the paper and he glanced at the closed door. "Come in." Edward opened the door, entered and closed it quietly.

"Roy, we need to talk," he said as he started walking toward the desk. The older man sighed. "What is it, Fullmetal, are you hungry? I fed you an hour ago." When the boy's expression didn't change Roy became slightly concerned. Slightly.

"Fullmetal?"

"It's Ed right now Roy."

"Okay, Ed, what's up?"

Edward walked around the desk and plopped himself in his lover's lap. "We need to talk."

"So you say. What do we need to talk about?" Roy asked, wrapping his arms around Ed's waist.

"Something I found."

"What did you find?"

"I didn't _want_ to find it! Really! I didn't!" he replied, springing to life.

"What did you find?" Roy repeated, grabbing Ed's shoulders to calm him down.

"Well…most people would hide theirs under their mattress but you, you sly sexy devil, hid yours in the freezer. You know I never open the freezer so of course it was in the freezer! I thought I kept you happy."

"You do keep me happy! But what are you talking about? What could I possibly keep under our mattress and in the freezer? You?"

"Me?"

Roy smirked. "Yeah. I could put you under the mattress to save you for later or put you in the freezer. You taste pretty good so why not freeze you? Like ice cream?"

Ed glared at him. "I ate your stash."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you'd be an ass about it."

"Did you eat all of it?"

"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because you found my stash and drank all of it so I ate all of yours. Equivalent exchange, hon."

"Hell no. Your lukewarm Mountain Dew is not equivalent to my milk chocolate Hershey's bars. There was even milk in mine! How could you eat it?" Roy asked.

"It didn't taste like milk." Ed grinned back.

"Ugh. Fine. How about we get some more chocolate and Mountain Dew?"

"Only if we can do Mountain Dew body shots."

"Okay, but I get to lick chocolate off of you."

"Deal."

Ed leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips then hopped off his lap and skip out the door. Roy rose from his desk and told Havoc, who had overheard the conversation, to tell Hawkeye that he was leaving early.

He needed to pick up a few things before heading home.

**A/N: **I'm a Coke person myself but Hershey's chocolate is my favorite. Yum.


	10. Awkward Positions

**(A/N): **This one's been stuffed in my notebook along with the rough drafts to _How Much _for a looong time. The sharpee on my hand will take FOREVER to wash off.

**Awkward Positions**

Their muscles were aching and beginning to cramp. What started out as a simple game had ended up as a competition to see who could survive the longest. Breda panted and grunted then finally collapsed taking Havoc with him. They rolled to the side and began nursing sore limbs. Roy and Ed were still in it for the long haul.

Neither of them were about to let the other win.

"Dammit, Mustang, don't you ever get tired?"

"Sooner or later but this," he groaned and shifted his weight, "is one of those later moments."

"Ahhh…my back!"

"You're the one that chose that position, Fullmetal."

"Shut up! You're arms must be numb from holding your massive weight up."

"No but it would be a lot easier if you weren't under me."

"Wow," Ed let his head fall back, "you usually _demand_ to be on top. What's with the change of heart?"

"If you chose better positions that work for the both of us maybe the heart you love and adore wouldn't change."

"Shut up. Damn, my back hurts."

"Stop whining." Roy inched his head toward Ed's neck and placed a chaste kiss on his collar.

"Cut it out!" the blonde protested.

"Settle down or you'll ruin this for both of us."

"Just do it already!"

Roy laughed and flicked the plastic arrow. "Okay, Ed, right hand yellow."


End file.
